pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower
|alias = Sir Babbel |job = Prophet of the Iron Plate Leader of the Crusade Nimrud's squire (formerly) |nature = Adamant |trait = Likes to relax |alignment = Lawful Good |ability = Shell Armor |moves = |relatives = Agneta (foster daughter) |residence = Iron Abbey Imperial Atramentium (formerly) |affiliation = Crusade Congregation of the Iron Plate Tiamat's empire (formerly) }} The knightly Tower, or Father Tower, is an ancient Escavalier with a colorful history, being one of the few ever to hear the voice of the Original One. He is the keeper of the Original One's Iron Plate, on which basis he heads a church dedicated to glorifying the Steel aspect of the same almighty being. Tower is the founder of the Crusade and a prominent figure in Legendary politics. History The Karrablast that would be Sir Babbel matured during the reign of Tiamat, a time of tyranny and persecution, when any knee that was slow to bow was swiftly broken. Although his mentor Nimrud served the tyrant personally, Sir Babbel could not reconcile any similar allegiance with the fates of the other bugs around him. Each night for forty nights, he shepherded the victims of Tiamat into the surrounding mountains where her flames never reached. On the fortieth night, Sir Babbel's rest was disturbed. A strong wind, an earthquake, and a tremendous fire all shook the mountaintop—these did not worry him, however, for he had seen the terrible power of Tiamat firsthand. Nevertheless, these were followed by a low whisper which surrounded and pervaded his very being. When he heard it, he cowered, for the power of the Original One was in this whisper. The whisper ordained Sir Babbel its "Tower on earth" and instructed him to find Kyurem, the remains of the rightful Dragon Emperor, so that Tiamat might be dethroned and her altars broken. The heavens opened and imparted unto him the celestial Iron Plate, upon contact with which he immediately evolved into Escavalier. Taking the name Tower, he assembled a party of willing refugees and set out to persuade Kyurem to strike down Tiamat. His mission was accomplished when Kyurem fused with the Reshiram. Since then, Tower has traveled the world to preach what wisdom he gleaned during his quest. Appropriately, Steel-types in particular are drawn to his teachings—through the blessing of the Iron Plate, so he has deduced. Many even find his word irresistible, for which reason he is careful not to utter direct commands in the presence of other Steel-types. His followers gathered to found the Iron Abbey, which he, too, calls home to this day. Personality Tower is a benevolent and good-humored soul brimming with insight and acuity. Between services, he is typically relaxed and personable, being one to exchange witticisms while shaking hands (or lances). He is known to greet important guests with picnic tables and lemonade. However, in the presence of holy beings and articles, he is pious and priestly. Tower is often the first to bow and the last to rise. The prophet is slow to anger, but in the heat of battle he tends to gibe and goad his opponents, rare though the occasion may be that spurs him into combat. Tower adamantly withholds knowledge that he believes may do any significant harm, though he is often willing to explain his reasons. He is also inclined to talk unduly long, making sermons out of inconsequential subjects. In spite of his kindness and patience, Tower is a stickler for discipline among his followers. He holds a strong personal code of conduct, and he prescribes high moral standards and oaths to curb temptations. He is active about enforcing righteous behavior. Tower seldom exerts much pressure on those outside his immediate fold, but particularly uncooperative and corrupt officials may suffer a "plague" by his hand. Legendary powers Tower possesses supernatural powers by the blessing of the Original One's Iron Plate. *Extraordinary longevity *Extraordinary charisma and credibility among Steel-types *Consecration with divine grace *Moderate metallokinesis and magnetokinesis *Transmutation of metals *Acceleration and reversal of rusting Category:Male characters Category:Lawful characters Category:Good characters Category:Bug-types Category:Steel-types Category:Crusaders